Love's Death at Midnight
by ii-RaWr-ii
Summary: Well, it's not deathnote or absoulute boyfriend but its really good just give it a chance. Enjoy!


Chapter 1:

Rainy day. I'm wet. Tired. Mad. In love. Sad. Everything. I sigh. I trudge along the stupid sidewalk. All that rings in my head is "_Saturday……Saturday…..Saturday….."_ Why am I so friggin' retarded? I sigh again. Time for another flash back: Me and Mitzi are totally sitting right next to each other but we are too lazy to talk so we text… I send her a text totally off topic but really important;_ Maybe I like Daisuki again?_

Guess what? Instead of calling me crazy and stuff (so I can feel better) she's all like; _OMG!!! THAT'S SO SWEET! I should ask him if he likes u bak! _. Wait. Freeze. Disaster Numro Uno has just struck. Disaster # 2? She walks over there where he is lying down. "Hey, Dai."

He replies with his soft gentle voice….

"Sup Mitzi"."

"Hey w…..Do you like any girl here? Like a tall…sorta skinny….pretty glasses wearing type of girl?"

He sits up. "Well….who do you have in mind?"

And….. Why do you ask?" "Oh my God, Mitzi it's not you is it?"

She rolls her eyes. "Why the hell would it be me? Besides, I _DON'T_ wear glasses ! Grrr!"

He smiled his sweet smile. "Sorry…sorry…. So who is it?"

"Hmph, _I _won't tell you _until_ you answer my question."

"Well….from all of these girls ..." He hesitates. "Your best friend. Saika."

Tsk. Surprisingly enough Mit is cool, calm, and collected. I'm bubbling with emotions. Half of me think what Mit did was idiotic but the other half is really happy she told him. I'm so totally embarrassed. Sigh. Flashback over. I don't want to remember anything more. For all I know…. I'm just ready to relax and get my sorry little good for nothing ass to school and just take all my anger on the freaking weirdo substitute we get today.

As I enter the room I stare at the Lab Sub like she's some foreign alien learning the new ways of Earth. She's old, gray, and needs a breath of fresh century. Tsk. Why can't they get someone who actually knows what an IPod is?

"Hello. Good Morning, my name is Harahan Toshiba. I'll be your Chemistry Sub for the day."

"Please go take your _normal_ seat. Please be aware that I have _the class seating chart."_

I grunt. Whatever I think. "Sure.", I grumble taking my seat next to Mitzi.

She leans in with a whisper. "Hey about Saturday….we needs to talk."

"Sure whatever"

I'm so nervous to talk about Saturday I actually _want_ to pay attention in class today (Oh MY God I might need to go to the nurse after class!)

"H2O"

Blah, Blah, Blah all the Sub does is rattle on and on and on about this chemical and _that chemical and this and that and etc. _ Get a life lady! Go to a nursing home! Do something with your life! The bell rings for study hall. Thank God!

"Well class your teacher will continue off from here so that you will be prepared for midterms."

Me, straight A+ student fail a midterm? Yeah, when _**Hell**_ freezes over I will!

"Sae come on!" "We got to talk about Saturday NOW!"

I hesitate. I sigh a deep sigh.

"Ok, Ok fine I'll talk. But don't go too hard on me 'Kay Mit?"

She rolls her eyes like I'm crazy. "Sure Mrs. Too-Surreal."

I laugh. I laugh so much I bump into somebody. And that _certain_ somebody happens to be my Prince Charming. I blush a deep red.

"So-Sorry Daisuke"

"Hmm?" "Oh, That's alright it was just an accident."

I blush even more. One of our classmates bumps into me and my glasses fall off. I start to bend down to get them and my hand meets Dai's. Our eyes lock. He leans in and kisses me like I've never been kissed before. He leans in wanting more. I respond. I just feel like I'm soaring through the sky. We both stop at the same time. I grin with my pure white teeth showing.

"I love you" He whispered.

I grin even wider. "I guess I have a really weird way of showing people I love then right?"

"Saika, your one-of a kind."

"Thanks so much Daisuke."

" Do you want to go out with me Saika?"

I nodded. It's been my dream since I was five. This relationship is going to be one hell of a ride. I'm just so shocked about everything that has happened. You know what? I might as well straighten my hair tomorrow and add some blood red highlights. Let's see how everyone responds to that. Hm….

I wonder how Daisuke's ex will react to the fact that I'm dating him. Well since me and Rina are mortal enemies she will try to seduce him and get him back. But of course I'll kick her ass and yell "You ***** don't you try that again or else I will ******* mess you up worse then I did right now!"

Well I haven't done anything like that to her in a while so it's going to be really fun( well if she goes that low though.) Hmph I swear if she even tries that there will be hell to pay. But I think I've made my point across clearly. But all I need to do is enjoy myself with Dai. But what if he is just using me to get to another girl? It seems that practically all of the guys I've dated have done that. They just used my good looks (I'm not being big-headed it's just _the truth_) intelligence and bubbly charisma to their advantage. But no, Dai is different. I just_ know _that he is. That kiss proves it, that he _is_ different. He _does_ love me. No matter how doubtful I am I _know_ that he truly loves me. He even said it himself. Then why am I acting like this? Because he is your first love and your true love, I thought. I shook my head.

This is just too much to take all at once.


End file.
